¿Cómo la primera vez?
by Tsukisaku
Summary: soy Sabaku No Gaara, el sujeto que impone su presencia en cualquier lugar al que va, el tipo al que muchos temen porque tengo un carácter fuerte. El hombre al que muchas mujeres desean, y si es así, ¿Por qué tengo que aferrarme a la misma mujer de mi juventud?... "Estamos condenados a repetir los mismos errores, por más que nos esforcemos" GaaSakuSasu Entren y lean. AU.


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un OS, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración está en primera persona, lo que significa que Sakura y Gaara irán narrando simultáneamente. Espero y no sea confuso.**

**.**

**COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

—¿A caso eres estúpida? —gritó fríamente y me encogí ligeramente en mi lugar. Mis ojos estaban clavados en él, aunque no realmente en su mirada, no podía soportar la ira que brotaba de ellos—. ¿Qué tan difícil es mantener mi agenda actualizada?

Apreté con fuerza la libreta que reposaba entre mis manos y me mordí la lengua. Le tenía miedo, claro que si. Pero otra parte de mí, le quería romper un palo en su cabeza por grosero. Como siempre estaba exagerando; claro que yo sabía que él no deseaba ir a esa cena, pero él _debía_ ir. Pero claro, se le hace más fácil gritonearme, que aceptar que me debe un favor.

—Yo…

—¿Te pedí que hablaras? —bufó y lo fulminé con la mirada. Él continuó parloteando, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y decidí dejar de escuchar. Total, estaba casi segura de la sarta de improperios que continuaría diciendo, haciendo alusión a mi ineptitud.

¿Cómo terminé soportando esto?, ¿Cómo es que accedí a trabajar para el peor de los malditos?... ¡Ah, claro!

Porque se supone que lo amo y cuando uno ama a otra persona, se dice que se debe querer sus defectos y virtudes por igual forma… Aunque realmente dudo que él tenga alguna clase de _virtud_.

—¿Estás escuchando o tengo que tirarlos al piso para que reacciones? —gritó al tiempo en que golpeaba su enorme escritorio con la mano libre. Parpadeé y vi que sostenía un sobre, tenía esa mirada de "o vienes por ellos o te los tiro en la cabeza". Me apresuré a tomarlos y él se giró para fijar la vista en su computadora—. También necesito que vayas por mi esmoquin y que –_esta vez_– te asegures que esté inmaculado.

Fruncí el ceño y me reprimí las ganas de abofetearlo con fuerza.

—Me parece que te estás pasando, _Sasuke_ —murmuré.

—En la oficina, Sr. Uchiha y ya lárgate.

Abrí la boca para replicar algo pero él ni se inmutó. _¡Maldito bastardo!_, me giré y salí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies. En cuanto me vi fuera de su oficina, azoté lo que traía en las manos, contra mi pequeño escritorio. Un par de hojas y un lápiz salieron volando al piso, cerré los ojos y golpeé la pared con una de mis manos. Siempre era lo mismo: gritos, insultos y malos tratos. Respiré profundamente y luché contra las ganas de llorar. No era momento para que todos vieran nuevamente lo enfadada que estaba y mi debilidad.

Todo el mundo siempre me miraba con lastima, como diciendo "_allá va la pobre tonta que aún cree que puede enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, y que no tiene dignidad como para buscarse un mejor trabajo_". Si tan sólo ellos supieran.

Solté un suspiro, antes de tomar mi bolsa y mi saco. Don cubo de hielo ya no me necesitaría y ese esmoquin no llegaría solo a su departamento. Me sumí en mis pensamientos y me permití caminar vagamente consiente hacia la planta baja, y después al exterior del edificio. En cuanto intenté poner un pie fuera, la fría brisa –y un fuerte relámpago– me anunciaron que llovía con fuerza. Lo sopesé durante unos segundos y decidí salir, ya tomaría un taxi más adelante, ahora necesitaba despejarme y la lluvia era perfecta. De soslayo vi como el portero me miraba con expresión confusa, pero no me importó. En cuanto las gotas de lluvia dieron de lleno en mi rostro suspiré, no quería llorar, pero era un manto perfecto para que nadie notara las lágrimas, ¿cierto?

El delgado traje que llevaba, ya se había pegado por completo a mi cuerpo y eso que ni siquiera había caminado más de una calle. Toda mi piel comenzó a reaccionar ante el frío y el agua, logrando que más de un escalofrío me recorriera. Cuando llegué al primer cruce, cerré los ojos y dejé que mis oídos se deleitaran con el fino ruido de la lluvia, al golpear contra el pavimento. Sencillamente delicioso. Otro estruendo más proveniente del cielo rezumbó en mis oídos y volví a suspirar, por fin estaba un poco más tranquila. Abrí los ojos y di un paso para cruzar la calle, la lluvia arreció un poco más, así que era hora de intentar buscar un taxi.

_¡Maldito Uchiha, se supone que soy su asistente, no su sirvienta!, mejor aún, se supone que soy su…_

Antes de que lograra dar un segundo paso, un fuerte ruido, seguido de un automóvil a toda velocidad, se cruzó rápidamente frente a mis ojos y me congelé.

_Por poco y… _

Miré a la derecha y observé como el idiota que había estado a punto de atropellarme, se detenía, con un rechinido horrible. Un par de segundos después, aplicó la reversa y se acercó casi hasta quedar frente de mí. Otro escalofrío me recorrió y mis labios comenzaron a temblar, en parte por la lluvia, y en parte por el miedo. Llevé la mano derecha a mi pecho y abrí la boca para intentar respirar. El conductor se bajó del auto y caminó hacia donde estaba, mordí mi labio y lo miré nerviosa. La lluvia no me dejaba ver mucho, pero era lo suficientemente capaz de ver como el sujeto alto se colocaba frente a mi. Vestía de mezclilla y traía una sudadera oscura, con la capucha tapándole la cabeza… y parte del rostro.

Un ataque de histeria estaba apunto de apresarme.

—_¿Sakura?, ¿Estás bien? _—contuve la respiración y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Esa voz!, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y sentí como se me doblaban las piernas.

Sus orbes aguamarina, me miraban con un atisbo de angustia.

—Gaara… —murmuré tan bajo que sentí que el no me había escuchado. ¿Realmente era él, _Sabaku No Gaara_?

Tomé una bocanada de aire y sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé a sus brazos y lo abracé con fuerza. Sentí como sus fuertes manos me envolvían la cintura y un inexplicable calor, me recorrió. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y otro par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. No era un sueño, él realmente estaba aquí.

Un minuto después, rompió el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y me guió a su coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que tomara asiento. Una vez dentro, me sentí un poco mal, ya que los asientos quedarían todos mojados. Cuando él ingresó al lugar del piloto, volví a clavar mis ojos en él y contuve la respiración, temía que si respiraba, el sueño se desvanecería. Observé como se quitaba la sudadera y la lanzaba al piso de la parte de atrás, para después tomar una gran chamarra y ofrecérmela.

Él seguía casi igual, aunque más apuesto obviamente. Era más alto, más musculoso y su rostro reflejaba un poco más de ¿madurez?. Pero en general, era él. Cabello pelirrojo, ojos aguamarina, piel pálida y tersa.

Aún me quitaba el aliento.

—Gracias —murmuré tomando la chamarra. Los dientes comenzaban a castañearme. Escuché como ponía el auto en marcha y asentía.

—Te resfriarás si te dejas esa ropa mojada —murmuró sin mirarme.

Me quité el saco y la blusa de botones que llevaba, para después colocarme la esponjada prenda. Un fuerte sonrojo inundó mis mejillas, pero Gaara no parecía ni notarlo, seguía con los ojos en la carretera lo que yo agradecí.

Eché un vistazo por la ventana y no se observaba casi nada, ya que la tormenta ahora era más fuerte y las gotas de lluvia se arremolinaban con fuerza sobre el cristal.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté casi en un murmullo.

—No me quejo —contestó de manera neutral. Sonaba serio, pero yo lo conocía y sabía que era su tono natural de ser—. ¿A dónde te llevo?

—Está bien si me dejas en cualquier parada —contesté atropelladamente—, tomaré un taxi y…

—Hmph, de ninguna manera.

—Es que tengo que ir a la tintorería y…

—No hay problema, yo te llevo y luego te dejo en tu casa —zanjó el tema y supe que no me permitiría discutirle.

Un atisbo de molestia me golpeó. ¿Por qué todos se creían con poder para darme órdenes?

Le murmuré la dirección y un castañeo evidenció el frío que sentía, él encendió la calefacción y suspiré. Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón parecía reacio a dejar de latir como si estuviese corriendo el maratón, y eso aumentaba mi nerviosismo.

—Bueno y, ¿Qué te trae a Tokio? —pregunté intentando calmar mis emociones.

—Básicamente, negocios. Tengo un par de compromisos aquí a los que no puedo faltar —respondió secamente—. ¿Y tú a que te dedicas?

Miré de soslayo la lluvia repicar y pensé en las palabras correctas.

—Soy asistente de…

—¿Asistente? —me interrumpió confuso y por primera vez, sentí como me lanzaba una mirada de soslayo—, creí que serías autora o editora.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —fui lo único capaz de murmurar.

Hacía tanto que no pensaba en los sueños que yo tenía cuando era una adolescente. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Gaara y recordé cuando lo conocí hace siete años…

Estábamos cursando el último año en la preparatoria. Como al tercer día de iniciado el curso, él apareció: Imponente, serio, enigmático y por supuesto, atractivo. Para todas las mujeres resultó casi imposible dejar de mirarlo, muchas le hablaron, otras no… pero la atracción estaba allí. Y claro que me incluí en ese grupo y es que, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo miraría?. Claro que esa reacción por parte de la comunidad femenina, le otorgó el desprecio de los hombres, sobre todo de cierto Uchiha…

Un nuevo relámpago logró que pegara un brinco, intenté mirar a través del cristal y sentí como se detenía el auto. Era increíble lo rápido que volaba el tiempo en su compañía. Ya habíamos pasado a la tintorería, incluso me llevó al edificio del idiota Uchiha, a dejar su traje… y ahora estaba aparcado en mi edificio. Posé mis ojos sobre él y tragué saliva.

—Gracias —le dije antes de depositar un corto beso en su mejilla. Tomé mis cosas y me bajé del auto. Me apresuré a entrar sin mirar atrás, y una vez dentro, solté un suspiro. Me apresuré a subir a mi departamento y me despojé de la chamarra. Observé el reloj y suspiré, apenas eran las cinco de la tarde.

Caminé al baño y me despojé rápidamente de toda la ropa, en tanto el agua comenzaba a caer, en cuanto el vapor apareció, me deslicé dentro de la ducha y dejé que las gotas calientes azotaran mi frío cuerpo. Gemí, sabía a gloria. Disfruté la sensación unos minutos, antes de enjabonarme. Un rato más tarde, ya con la pijama puesta y el cabello seco, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Gruñí y estiré cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Aún era temprano, pero estaba realmente agotada y una siesta no me venía mal. Sobre todo porque Sasuke no me molestaría, así que no me vería interrumpida por alguna de sus llamadas.

Casi agradecí que no me hubiese obligado a ir con él a su compromiso, era mucho mejor estar en cama. Me tapé con una de las mantas y suspiré con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que no fui muy consiente del momento en el que caí perdidamente dormida.

.

—_Te ves tan patética como todas —bufó Sasuke y lo miré sin comprender—. Creí que en eso eras diferente._

—_No sé de que hablas —murmuré al tiempo en que me colocaba a su izquierda. Recargué mi espalda en el barandal y miré hacia el pasillo que estaba frente a nosotros._

—_Hmph, no te hagas la tonta —gruñó—. Te gusta ese idiota, ¿no?_

_Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Ya comprendía todo, me estaba hablando de Gaara. Me resultaba muy gracioso que me dijese eso, sobre todo porque él, no tiende a expresar sus molestias así como así._

_Sasuke y yo no llevábamos mucho de ser amigos, a penas un año, pero durante ese tiempo jamás me reclamó algo. Nuestra amistad era más del tipo, silenciosa. Claro que hablábamos, pero siempre muy poco y siempre de trivialidades. Yo me sentía especial de cierta forma, ya que él era el más codiciado de la escuela completa y no tendía a ser amigo de las mujeres. ¿Por qué fui la excepción?, jamás lo sabré. Solo sabía que lo agradecía de muchas formas, incluso aunque el 80% de nuestras interacciones fueran discusiones, agradecía la apacibilidad con la que sólo se mostraba conmigo._

—_No —contesté por inercia—. Y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué?_

—_Ya no quiero que le hables —ordenó ignorando mi anterior comentario. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que estaba celoso y eso me agradaba, pero otra parte me recordaba que él tenía algo así como una novia y no tenía derecho a "ordenarme" de quien ser amiga y de quien no._

—_¿Y si no, qué? —bufé molesta clavando mis ojos en él. _

—_Tendrás que elegir… o la basura esa o yo —arqueé una ceja y lo medité. _

—_Cuidado Uchiha, porque podrías no ser el elegido —bufé antes de dejarlo solo y caminar al interior del aula. Solía no importarme lo que le decía, sobre todo porque sabía que él no me dejaría de hablar, no antes sin luchar. Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de Sasuke. Era cierto que solíamos discutir mucho, en parte porque yo jamás me dejaba mover por sus estúpidos mandatos y eso le gustaba de mí. No era como las otras chicas dispuestas a besar el piso por el que caminaba, yo era diferente. Así que cada que yo me enojaba, él de una forma tonta y muy a su estilo, lograba aplacarme. Un par de segundos de amabilidad por horas de discusiones, era tonto pero así funcionábamos._

.

Un fuerte ruido cerca de mi oído me sacó del mundo de los sueños, tallé mis ojos al tiempo en que ahogaba un bostezo. Hacía años que no rememoraba cosas del pasado… cuando solía ser sensata.

Estiré la mano y jalé el aparato, seguramente sería el tarado de mi jefe intentando ordenarme algo. Abrí el mensaje sin siquiera mirar el destinatario y mi corazón se detuvo. El nombre que allí aparecía en la parte de arriba definitivamente no era de Sasuke. ¿Cómo llegó su número a mi teléfono?

Me incorporé de golpe y jadeé.

Seguramente cuando entré al edificio de Sasuke a dejar el esmoquin, él…

Bajé los ojos y leí: _"Si no tienes planes para más tarde, ¿me acompañarías a una cena de negocios?, si decides ir, te espero a las ocho en la entrada de tu edificio."_

Clavé los ojos en el gran reloj de mi habitación, faltaban diez minutos para las siete. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Ir o no..?, mordí mi labio y jalé aire por la nariz con profundidad. Quizá no sea tan mala idea salir hoy después de todo. Tecleé la respuesta con rapidez y sonreí al presionar enviar.

Casi me levanté de un salto y corrí a mi armario, podría ser una noche realmente interesante.

—o—o—

"_Nos vemos a las ocho"_

Releí las líneas y curvé los labios. Fijé la vista nuevamente en la ventana, al tiempo en que regresaba el teléfono a mi bolsillo. Continuaba lloviendo con fuerza. Todo estaba silencioso, a excepción del repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia al chocar con el vidrio, el clima me gustaba.

.

—_¿Verdad que la lluvia es inspiradora? —preguntó sonriente y asentí. Estábamos atrapados en la pequeña biblioteca de la escuela, terminando un trabajo de equipo. Sakura miraba a través de la ventana maravillada y yo intentaba no mirarla. Soltó un gran suspiro y regresó su atención al reporte que le había entregado—. Pues yo digo que está demasiado bien, seguro nos darán nota perfecta._

—_Hmph._

—_Serás un gran periodista, Gaara —afirmó con una sonrisa._

—_Y tú una de las mejores escritoras —dije tranquilamente. Sakura se sonrojó y me regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas._

—_Probablemente si —afirmó—, quizá hasta trabajemos juntos y todo —sonreí levemente ante la sola idea—. Seremos como el dúo dinámico. ¡O mejores!_

—_No suena mal, la verdad es que trabajar contigo es muy fácil._

—_¡Lo sé!, me encanta la conexión que tenemos._

.

El solo estar en la ciudad, hacía que mi mente viajara al pasado. Un fastidio inevitable.

Ya me encontraba fuera del edificio de Sakura, en espera de que saliera. Había cesado de llover, ya únicamente quedaba la fría brisa cagada de minúsculas gotas de agua y el aroma fresco. El olor a tierra mojada era relajante.

Enfoqué mi vista en ella, en cuanto salió por la puerta principal. Mi expresión se relajó y estaba casi seguro de tener un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios, tragué saliva ligeramente y mantuve la vista en sus ojos. Ella se sonrojó como lo supuse y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Oh, si; hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian…

—Estás hermosa —las palabras casi brotaron sin pensarlo, a lo que ella se sonrojó aún más. No podía ver como iba vestida, ya que el abrigo blanco que llevaba le cubría hasta la rodilla, pero casi apostaba a que se vería aún más perfecta.

—Tu también te ves muy bien —murmuró esquivando la mirada.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella se acomodó. Era un diferente auto, ya que el otro había quedado completamente mojado. Una vez que también tomé mi lugar, nos pusimos en marcha.

El silencio podía tomarse como algo incómodo, pero una parte de mí estaba demasiado a gusto. No era muy dado a conversar, pero ella lograba sacar lo mejor de mí, siempre.

—¿De qué es la cena? —soltó repentinamente.

—Me entregaran un reconocimiento o algo parecido —murmuré restándole toda la importancia de la que fui capaz.

—Vaya —comentó sorprendida—. Parece que te ha ido fenomenal en Paris…

—Podría haberme ido mejor… —contesté más para mí, que para ella. La miré de soslayo y sentí como se ponía rígida. El recuerdo brotó sin ser solicitado…

.

_Sentía como mi estomago se removía ansioso y me regañé, ¿Desde cuando me ponía así de nervioso?, bufé y presioné el timbre. Un minuto después, me recibió la sonrisa de Sakura ._

—_No esperaba verte aquí —comentó al tiempo en que me dejaba pasar a su casa._

—_Pasaba por aquí —murmuré y ella sonrió—. Aproveché para traerte esto._

_Ella tomó los sobres y arqueó una ceja divertida._

—_¿Qué?, planeabas robarte mi correo —me acusó en broma._

—_Algo así._

_Ella leyó el destinatario del primero y los ojos le brillaron, lo abrió inmediatamente, sacó la carta y leyó. Me mantuve expectante de su reacción, sus ojos se agrandaron y luego me miró._

—_¡Me aceptaron en la Todai! —gritó brincando en su lugar._

—_Felicidades —le dije—. Ahora abre el otro._

_Sakura miró el otro sobre y frunció el ceño._

—_¿Francia? —preguntó confusa—, yo no…_

—_Ábrelo —ordené y ella obedeció. Se mantuvo en silencio e incluso creo que dejó de respirar._

—_Fui aceptada en una universidad en Paris… —murmuró sin comprender nada—. ¿Cómo puedo ser aceptada, si ni siquiera me postule en esa escuela?_

—_Me confieso culpable —acepté—. Yo envié tu solicitud y uno de tus ensayos._

—_¿Por qué? —sus ojos me miraban confundidos y traté de mantener la postura._

—_Yo estaré allí._

.

—¿No es aquí donde entregan los _Pulitzer_ éste año? —la voz de Sakura me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al tiempo en que aparcaba.

—Eh, si —contesté.

Murmuró algo que no comprendí y me bajé del auto.

—o—o—

¡Esto es mala suerte en muchas proporciones!

Mientras caminábamos al interior, me regañé por haber aceptado la invitación. Aunque claro, yo que sabía que terminaríamos en el mismo lugar donde estaba Sasuke. Luché con el pánico que me estaba inundando y respiré varias veces con profundidad. Nos detuvimos antes de entrar a una gran puerta y una mujer allí, nos pidió los abrigos.

Me negué con la vana excusa de que tendría frío, pero ella me aseguro que dentro, el clima era perfecto. Suspiré y me retiré la prenda, en cuanto los ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre mí, me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Miré mi vestido y sonreí con tristeza, había comprado el vestido hacía un mes, cuando invitaron a Sasuke a venir, con la pobre esperanza de que me trajera con él. No era la gran cosa, pero era elegante y se me ajustaba bien. De un color esmeralda, con tela similar a la seda, tirantes y un escote decente.

—¿Vamos? —Gaara me ofreció su brazo derecho y sonreí lo mejor que pude. Tomé su brazo y nos adentramos a la estancia principal.

Todo estaba adornado con exquisita delicadeza. Las mesas, los adornos, la iluminación, todo era elegante. Había muchísima gente allí, y casi con urgencia, escaneé a todos para ver si identificaba a cierto azabache. En el transcurso a nuestra mesa, nos topamos con varias personas que parecían conocer a Gaara y lo saludaban bastante animados. Yo sólo sonreía con la mejor de las amabilidades de las que era posible, porque la realidad era que los nervios me comían viva.

Poco después ubiqué a Sasuke en compañía de Naruto y otro par de hombres que no reconocí. Se hallaban casi al otro extremo, lo que estaba bien, ya que las ganas de salir corriendo eran demasiadas y debía controlarme. Sentí como era casi remolcada hasta nuestra mesa, hasta que la voz de mi acompañante llamó mi atención.

—Sakura —parpadeé y lo miré—. Te presento a Ibiki Morino, es mi jefe y amigo.

—Mucho gusto —contesté educadamente.

—El placer es mío —dijo—. Es bueno conocerle una chica a éste muchacho. Comenzaba a creer que no le interesaban las mujeres —dijo a modo de burla y me sonrojé—. Como accionista que es y editor estrella, él tiene una imagen que cuidar.

Parpadeé confundida. ¿Accionista?, ¿Editor estrella?

Un sentimiento que no logré identificar comenzó a expandirse por mi pecho. Estaba demasiado feliz por él, ahora era famoso y yo…

—Mira nada más —su voz me cayó como balde de agua fría e instintivamente, me alejé un poco de Gaara. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de él y mordí mi labio.

—Uchiha —saludó Gaara, pero Sasuke lo ignoró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó por lo bajo, con la vista fija en mí.

—Viene conmigo —contestó el pelirrojo en mi lugar. Me sentía al borde de la asfixia. Me di cuenta como las facciones de Sasuke se crispaban aún más, acercó su rostro al mío y tragué saliva.

—A la terraza, _ahora_ —gruñó fríamente. Asentí débilmente y él se esfumó.

—¿Por qué dejas que te de ordenes? —murmuró Gaara secamente y molesto, lo miré nerviosa.

—Es mi jefe y… —contesté.

—Eso no le da derecho, pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa —gruñó frunciendo el ceño. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos.

—También es mi… _novio_.

Me giré y fui al encuentro de Sasuke, no tenía la voluntad suficiente para sostener otra gran discusión, o mirar la decepción en los ojos de Gaara.

—o—o—

La visión se me nubló conforme ella se encaminaba hacia la terraza, apreté los puños con fuerza y me maldije mentalmente.

_¡Debí imaginarlo!_

Después de tantos años no sopesé en la idea de ellos juntos, pero claro, después de que salí de Japón, me obligué a no pensar en nada que me la recordara por más imposible que eso pareciera.

.

—_¿Le dijiste a tu amigo, que te irás a Paris conmigo? —pregunté con cierto desdén. Sakura clavó la vista en sus manos y jugueteó un poco con ellas._

—_Lo hice pero… su reacción me sorprendió —confesó casi en un murmullo—. Dijo que no quiere perderme y…_

—_Te quedarás con él —aseguré con la voz ahogada. Sentía como si mi corazón se partiera, pero en lugar de tener ganas de llorar, la ira burbujeaba con fiereza. Apreté los puños con fuerza y cerré los ojos._

_Deseaba gritarle y obligarla a decirme, porque lo estaba prefiriendo a él, a ese idiota que se la vivía humillándola y tratándola como si fuese su esclava, y no su "amiga". ¿Por qué ella lo toleraba?. Sabía que hubo un tiempo en el que ella sintió amor por él, pero supuse que nuestra conexión era mucho más fuerte, pensé…_

—_No te enojes —murmuró aún sin verme—, es sólo que estoy confundida, siento que hay mucho por meditar y…_

—_Piensa todo lo que quieras —contesté fríamente—. Te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto, si es que te crees lista para una nueva vida._

_En ese momento ella clavó sus ojos en mí y la ira que sentía –casi– se esfumó, en cuanto detecté el gran dolor que ella experimentaba. Las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado y casi podía verlas brotar._

—_Quiero que sepas que si algo pasa y no llego, tú debes irte y ser el mejor siempre —la primera gota salada brotó—. Jamás pierdas esa pasión que te hace ser lo que eres. El hombre más autentico y brillante del mundo._

—_No digas adiós —murmuré al tiempo en que levantaba la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas._

—_No lo es —sollozó antes de abrazarme con fuerza—. Sólo quiero que sepas que te agradezco por todo lo bueno que le has dado a mi vida y quiero que jamás olvides que te quiero muchísimo —respiró profundamente y me quedé quieto, incapaz de moverme—. Y que te querré todo lo que la vida me lo permita._

_Tragué saliva y casi sin darme cuenta, ella se separó de mí sólo unos centímetros, antes de depositar un corto beso sobre mis labios._

_Fue como si una fuerte descarga eléctrica me golpeara y me hiciese reaccionar, mi corazón aceleró su paso de una manera tan ruidosa que me sorprendió. Sakura se giró dispuesta a irse, pero antes de que diera un paso, la tomé con fuerza del brazo y la obligué a girarse. Casi sin pensarlo, estampé mis labios en los suyos y dejé que la mano que tenía libre se colocara en su cabeza para pegarla aún más a mí._

_Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cabello y sonreí. La besé con toda la urgencia que implica una despedida. No pude ser cariñoso o tierno, yo quería –y necesitaba-, que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo mucho que sentía por ella y de lo que dolía dejarla ir…_

.

Solté un pequeño suspiro.

No puedes perder, lo que nunca has tenido…

—o—o—o—

Detuve mi paso a un metro de él e intenté tranquilizarme. Sasuke clavó sus oscuros ojos sobre mí y sentí la rabia que irradiaba. Su furia era tan palpable que daba miedo.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa —gruñó y fruncí el ceño. Sólo hacía falta que soltara una de sus estúpidas frases, para hacerme rabiar.

—No eres mi dueño —respondí molesta. El se acercó a mí y bufó.

—Lo soy —contestó, para después tomarme con fuerza del brazo y estamparme contra la pared más cercana—. Tú eres _mía_.

—No soy un objeto Sasuke —lo fulminé con la mirada al tiempo en que intentaba soltarme de su agarre—. Que seas mi novio, no te concede poder sobre mi vida entera.

—Creí haberte advertido que no te quería cerca de él nuevamente —soltó secamente ignorando mi anterior comentario.

—Es mi amigo —repliqué por costumbre—, además ¿a ti qué?, no comprendo porque lo odias.

—En éste instante te largas de aquí, hablaremos mañana —gruñó al tiempo en que me soltaba de golpe.

¡Sólo eso me faltaba!

—No iré a ningún lado —una chispa roja cruzó por sus ojos y tragué saliva—. Gaara es mi amigo y me quedaré con él.

—No te atrevas Sakura…

—¿Estás celoso? —pregunté. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y supe que eso era un no por respuesta—. Ya veo… —su sonrisa era fría y burlona, pero lejos de entristecerme, sólo logró enfadarme—. Sasuke, ¿A caso sientes algo por mí?

—Hmph. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿A caso el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede contestar una simple pregunta? —me burlé y sus ojos brillaron de furia, pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué tan complicado es que me diga lo que siente por mí?... a menos que… no sienta nada en absoluto.

Muchas veces me pregunté porque él nunca me decía que me quería, o que era especial y siempre me repetía mentalmente que era porque a alguien tan frío como él, le cuesta mucho expresar con palabras sus sentimientos. Incluso aquella vez, cuando le dije que me iría, no dijo nada salvo "no quiero perderte" y yo idiotamente di por hecho que me amaba. ¡Que estúpida!

—Dejé todo por alguien que no vale la pena —bufé seriamente.

—Si no vale la pena, ¿Qué te retiene a mi lado? —se burló antes de dejarme sola.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me quedé en blanco por un largo minuto. Esperaba que las lágrimas brotaran, o que mi corazón experimentara ese crujir de dolor, o algo… pero nada. Nada en absoluto.

Soy una idiota.

Una idiota que desperdició los mejores años de su vida con un maldito como Sasuke. Una tonta que se dejó tratar como vil muñeca de trapo y que renunció a sus sueños por seguir al lado del hombre al que amaba. Siempre me dije a mí misma que yo daría lo que fuese por estar a su lado, que no importaban sus gritos o sus amenazas, que no interesaba que me redujera a nada, o que me insultara. Todo lo valía cuando él me besaba, o me hacía suya. Todo era valido cuando yo sentía que se preocupaba por mí.

Pero ya no más. Creo que mi fuero interno estaba feliz, porque ni una sola lágrima brotó de mis ojos. Volví a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y regresé con Gaara. No sabía que le diría, así que los nervios me invadieron. Mis ojos se posaron en él y suspiré, estaba sentado y parecía estar ensimismado en una conversación con su jefe. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, me senté a su lado y fingí pasear la mirada por el lugar.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó de repente cerca de mi oído, logrando que la sola cercanía me erizara la piel. Asentí incapaz de decir palabra y él regresó a su posición anterior.

La noche fue avanzando rápidamente, pues la ceremonia dio inicio y todos prestamos atención. Era bueno distraerse en otra cosa y dejar de pensar.

Escuchar hablar tanto de libros, escritos, reportajes y publicaciones varias, me emocionó a tal grado, que sentí la urgencia de correr y escribir. De por fin trabajar en lo que tanto amaba y en lo que yo me había esforzado por estudiar.

Luego de una hora, nos encaminamos de regreso a mi departamento. Estaba un tanto más feliz, sobre todo por Gaara, era un honor haber estado con él en ésta noche tan importante. Debería decir que me alegraba por Sasuke y su mención honorifica, pero la verdad es que estaba molesta con él, lo único que quería era abofetearlo hasta el cansancio.

—Siento haber arruinado tu noche —murmuré en cuanto nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Gaara me había guiado hasta adentro, sin haber dicho una palabra y la verdad es que me vi incapaz de negarme a su compañía.

—No sabes cuanto me apetece partirle la cara a ese… Uchiha —dijo, ignorando mi anterior comentario—. ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?

Lo miré a los ojos y noté la frustración.

¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿que lo aceptaba para recibir migajas de cariño?, ¿para sentirme especial?... la verdad es que ni yo misma sé porque lo permití, ni porque en primera instancia me enamoré de alguien como él: de un ególatra orgulloso, que se cree que todos deben besar el suelo que pisa. Que es incapaz de respetar a nadie, ni de querer a nadie que no sea él mismo.

—Terminaré con él… —murmuré evitando su mirada.

—Estaría más sorprendido, si ya lo hubieses hecho —mordí mi labio y suspiré. Gaara tenía razón—. Ven a Paris conmigo.

_¿Qué?_

Volví a posar mis ojos en él con notable sorpresa y me congelé.

Si había una persona en el mundo a la que no debía hacerle daño era a él, y no estaba segura de si éste era el momento adecuado para retomar lo que dejamos hace muchos años.

Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y mordí con más fuerza mi labio.

_¡Que dilema!_

—o—o—o—

Ya está, lo había dicho.

Observé la expresión de sus ojos y no me gustó lo que vi. Parecía… _aterrada_. Genial, ¿Por qué no podía haberme quedado callado y desaparecer de su vida sin más?

_Porque la quieres_. Me recordó mi voz interior y maldije. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado, el sentimiento sigue allí, intacto. No, intacto no, puede que incluso sea más fuerte.

Jamás he sido una persona muy demostrativa de afecto, pero con Sakura es diferente, con ella sale a flote otra parte de mí que no creí que existiera en mí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y decidí hacer un último esfuerzo, como aquella vez…

—Mi vuelo sale mañana temprano, a las diez —dije seriamente—. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

_Ésta vez_, debí añadir.

Me giré para irme, pero sentí como su mano se aferraba a mi brazo.

—Espera —gimoteó. Regresé a la postura inicial e inmediatamente, sentí sus finos labios sobre los míos. _Como aquella vez…_—Yo… —murmuró una vez que rompió el contacto. Yo había sido incapaz de moverme, sabía perfecto lo que ese beso significaba.

—No lo digas —ya no podía soportar otro discurso de despedida. Lo mejor era tomar todo como una experiencia más y continuar.

La dejé ahí y me encaminé a la salida.

Todo era como la primera vez, y más que doler, me enfurecía profundamente. Había sido un completo estúpido por pensar que Sakura ahora si me elegiría. ¿Por qué me permití albergar esperanzas?

En cuanto el aire frío de la noche dio de lleno en mi rostro, cerré los ojos y solté el aire que en algún momento comencé a contener. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, soy Sabaku No Gaara, el sujeto que impone su presencia en cualquier lugar al que va, el tipo al que muchos temen porque tengo un carácter fuerte. El hombre al que muchas mujeres desean, y si es así, ¿Por qué tengo que aferrarme a la misma mujer de mi juventud?

Me subí al auto y antes de ponerlo en marcha, saqué el móvil y tecleé unas cuantas palabras en un mensaje de texto.

"_Estamos condenados a repetir los mismos errores, por más que nos esforcemos ¿no?"_ pulsé la tecla de enviar y apagué el aparato.

—Jamás debí dejar que se quedara con él la primera vez —gruñí al recordar como le habló en la cena. Uchiha nunca ha sido digno de su amor.

Verlo cerca de ella me produce una infinita rabia y unas profundas ganas de molerlo a golpes… incluso de _matarlo_.

—

A la mañana siguiente ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto, sólo esperaba a que llamaran al abordaje, para poder salir de allí. Era demasiado consiente de que ella no llegaría, justo como la primera vez…

.

_Sabía que debía hacer un último esfuerzo, o por lo menos, debía despedirme civilizadamente. Estaba dispuesto a rogar si era necesario, no podía hacerme a la idea de que Sakura dejara sus sueños por quedarse con él, eso era inconcebible. _

_Así que antes de ir al aeropuerto, hice una parada en su casa. Estaba bastante ansioso, sobre todo porque si lograba que se fuese conmigo, eso me aseguraba que tendría una oportunidad con ella. El taxi se detuvo en la esquina y antes de que yo lograra dar un paso fuera, observé como la puerta de su casa se abría. Segundos después salió Uchiha seguido de Sakura, me quedé congelado en mi lugar y miré como él la jalaba del brazo, para después besarla._

_En ese instante todo mi mundo se vino abajo. _

_Era cuestión de tiempo…_

.

Con eso supe que jamás tuve posibilidad alguna y quizá aún siga sin tenerla.

—_Pasajeros con número de vuelo 997 con destino a Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta dos_ —se escuchó por el alta voz, así que me puse de pie y eché un último vistazo.

Nada.

_Como la primera vez…_

—o—o—o—

Le pagué al taxi y salí del auto. Miré la construcción delante de mí y mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba completamente nerviosa. No tenía idea de si todo esto saldría bien, pero aún así estaba siguiendo ese sabio consejo o dicho que dice: "el que no arriesga, no gana". Caminé por el pequeño pasillo y me plante frente a la puerta, para después presionar el pequeño timbre. Un minuto después, apareció una persona que conocía bastante bien y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Pequeña, es un gusto volver a verte —saludó y asentí—. Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar y se lo agradecí. No hubo tiempo para saludos ni nada por el estilo, me guió a través de la estancia y la seguí en silencio. La lucha interna que estaba librando, era demasiada como para hacer conversación. Subimos al segundo piso y me dejó frente a una puerta de madera, para después dejarme sola.

¿Debo llamar antes de entrar o sólo aparecer sin más?

Respiré profundamente varias veces y me armé de valor, ignorando el golpeteo furioso de mi corazón. Levanté la mano derecha y golpeé mi puño dos veces contra la fría madera.

—_¡Dije que quiero estar sólo, lárgate! _—el grito logró que me encogiera en mi sitio y tragara saliva.

.

_Respiré profundamente y entré sin llamar antes, después de todo, ya no le debía ninguna clase de respeto. Sasuke se hallaba detrás de su escritorio, revisando unos documentos con sumo cuidado._

—_Largo, no quiero molestias —bufó sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista. Fruncí el ceño y bufé, me paré frente a su escritorio y golpeé con mis manos la superficie. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y me fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué carajo te pasa?_

—_Cuando hablo, me gusta que me miren a los ojos._

—_Hmph —paseó sus ojos sobre mí y gruñó:—, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir en esa facha a la oficina y además, encima de todo, llegas tarde?_

—_¿Sabes?, tienes razón en algo —le dije ignorando sus preguntas—. Nada me retiene a tu lado, así que aquí tienes mi renuncia —y acto seguido le dejé una hoja sobre los papeles anteriores que había estado revisando._

—_No me hagas reír —se burló al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Me quedé quieta, mientras él se acercaba a mí—. Esto es otro de tus patéticos intentos por llamar mi atención, ¿no?_

—_Si no me quieres creer es tu problema Uchiha, me largo —sentencié antes de girarme para salir de allí. Caminé hasta la puerta, pero antes de que lograra abrirla, su fuerte mano se aferró a mi brazo y me obligó a girarme. Su rostro quedó cerca del mío y temblé ligeramente, su mirada era amenazante._

—_¿Crees que él te hará sentir como yo? —dijo fríamente y lo miré feo._

—_Me voy porque ya estoy harta, no porque alguien me esté llevando —bufé al tiempo en que intentaba soltarme de su agarre._

—_Ya te dije que eres mía —sus dedos se ciñeron con fuerza en mi brazo y dolió._

—_Suéltame, no soy de nadie —gruñí y antes de que lograra evitarlo, me besó. Fue uno de esos besos demandantes que rayaban en el dolor. Intenté soltarme, pero no lograba nada, así que lo mordí con fuerza en el labio y se alejó de mí._

—_Lárgate si quieres, ya te veré rogándome cuando tu patética aventura no funcione —bufó soltándome._

—_Eres un maldito —le dije secamente—. Ojalá cambies tu actitud, porque de otra forma te quedarás solo el resto de tu vida —abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir—. Ah, y no te preocupes, que no volverás a verme cerca de ti, jamás —azoté la puerta tras de mí y suspiré._

_Por fin está cerrado éste ciclo, porque de ninguna manera será como la primera vez._

.

Parpadeé y regresé a la realidad, tomé otra gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta sin más. Todo estaba en penumbras, logré divisar las sombras de una gran cama, varios muebles y algún sofá. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y fijé la vista en la ventana, la luz que entraba a la estancia provenía de allí e iluminaba su figura.

—Dije que… —se giró mientras gritaba, pero su voz murió en cuanto me identificó—, ¿Sakura?

—Perdón —murmuré cuando estuve a menor distancia de él.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo —le dije clavando mi vista en la suya—. Yo quería, no, yo debía…

Gaara eliminó la distancia que nos separaba y me calló con un beso. Su mano se enredó en mi cabello y gemí, cuando sentí su lengua adentrarse en mi boca. Mi corazón latía a pasos exagerados y toda mi sangre parecía quemar.

—Siempre has sido tú —le dije una vez que nos separamos por la falta de aire—. Desde la primera vez que me besaste e incluso antes de eso, sólo que yo… estaba muy confundida y fui tonta. No quería hacerte daño y… perdón.

—Ahora estás aquí y es lo importante.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

—Te Amo Gaara.

Ésta vez fui yo la que lo besó. Enredé mis manos en sus rojizos cabellos y suspiré, cuando aferró sus manos a mi cintura. Me permití disfrutar de la sensación, de las mariposas en mi estómago, de mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y de la enorme felicidad que estaba sintiendo en el interior. El aire se volvió necesario y nos alejamos levemente, Gaara deslizó su mano por mi mejilla y me miró con esos ojos agua marina súper brillantes.

—Por si no ha quedado claro, yo también te amo.

Sonreí y mordí mi labio.

Claro que había muchas cosas por hacer, ahora podría dedicarme a escribir, a trabajar en lo mío. Y el mejor regalo era tener a mi mejor amigo y amor, conmigo. Sentirse querida siempre es importante, estar con alguien que te respete y te ame por sobre todo.

Volví a besarlo y dejé que sus caricias me llevaran a un diferente espacio, porque siempre hay una oportunidad para no repetir los errores del pasado.

—**FIN—**

_No sé cuando me enamoré de ti, pero ahí estaba. El amor más imposible, noble y hermoso del mundo. (J.C.)_

—

**¡Hola!**

Esto es para mi amiga la más dramática del mundo: Marisol.

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les gustara aunque sea sólo un poco :) Éste OS tiene mucho de mi vida, porque aunque no lo crean, yo tuve a mi "Sasuke" en la prepa… en fin. Les cuento que ya tengo un long fic muy relacionado a éste fic, es como la narración a detalle de éste embrollo, solo que como contendrá lemmon, lo publicaré en mi blog u_u

Bueno, para todas las despistadas, les cuento que estoy publicando en mi blog (datos en el perfil) ya no más en ff, a excepción de éste OS y eso porque no trae lemon.

Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**


End file.
